Aventura
by nurichany
Summary: Es fácil dejarse llevar por el deseo, pero a veces cuando se acaba el deseo tal vez llega un sentimiento... ADV: LEMON


**Aventura**

Se hallaba solitaria en su casa, su familia había asistido a un viaje importante de último momento, y ella se había quedado sola a causa de los exámenes escolares.

-Sólo estamos tú y yo pequeño.- le dijo a su mascota, un lindo can de nombre kyubi.- La casa es nuestra esta noche.- sentenció con una sonrisa traviesa. En la universidad, al encontrar a sus amigos, les señaló que tendría su casa completamente vacía pero todos ya tenían planes que llevar a cabo. Al parecer la fiesta que tanto quería no podría realizarse.

-Cielos Hinata-chan, en verdad lamento no poderte acompañar.- le dijo una de sus grandes amigas y novia de su primo, Tenten.- Pero quiero que cualquier cosa me marques, ya sabes que no dudaré en llegar.

La joven ojiperla agradeció la preocupación de sus amigas y se retiró a su casa. Una buena película y un poco de comida china fueron suficientes para satisfacerla durante toda la tarde, un par de copas también ayudaron a su relajación. Pronto se halló mandando mensajes a varios de sus amigos. Había uno en especial al que le había mandado mensaje

**Para**: Naruto Uzumaki

"Hola, tengo la casa sola hoy en la noche, ¿qué te parece si vienes a tomar algo? Te esperaré. Hinata"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar

**Para**: Hinata Hyuuga

"Estoy ocupado trabajando por ahora, pero en un par de horas estaré por allá, Hinata-chan, nos vemos en 2 horas dattebayo!"

La chica tenía mucho tiempo deseando el cuerpo del rubio, pues aunque fuese algo tímida y no sintiese mucho afecto por las personas, ese joven de rubios cabellos despertaba el deseo en ella. Después de 4 años sin contacto varonil y con 22 años en puerta, Hinata sentía que su cuerpo le pedía ese mínimo contacto con un hombre. Así que sin más, decidió arriesgarse, a sabiendas de la reputación de su amigo, su cuerpo ardía en deseo y con los pensamientos nublados por lo mismo lo llamó.

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente, estaba ansiosa, pues nunca había hecho algo así. Pronto el joven rubio se hizo presente. Todo inició con un par de copas.

-Entonces, llevas todo el día sola.- le dijo él iniciando la plática

-Sí, Kyubi ha estado conmigo pero yo tenía ganas de hacer una fiesta y nadie quiso.- dijo ella derrotada

-Suele pasarme ¡Dattebayo!- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.- Y ninguno de ustedes se digna a ir a mi casa cuando se los digo.- y ella se sonrojó ante ese gesto tan coqueto. De pronto él se puso serio.- Dime la verdad Hinata ¿por qué me has llamado?

La chica se paralizó al instante, no sabía qué responder ante semejante pregunta. Quizás fuese la influencia del alcohol, quizás fuese que su cuerpo ardía en deseo, o quizás, quizás solo la soledad era aquello que le aquejaba, pero en vez de dar una respuesta a base de palabras, lo que hizo fue dejarse llevar por sus instintos y lo besó. Lo besó con pasión y deseo, y el chico, en lugar de quitársela, le siguió el juego. Correspondió el beso.

Se hallaban en la sala de estar y sobre un sofá inició todo.

Su beso se tornó intenso, sofocante, y las manos de él no se pudieron quedar quietas y comenzaron a recorrer las curvas de aquel cuerpo. La ropa comenzó a sobrar, él le quitó fácilmente la blusa a ella y ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él. Ella quedó simplemente en bra y él quedó sin nada en su torso.

-Creo que deberíamos subir a la habitación.- dijo con una voz llena de excitación.

El sin más tomó la ropa en sus manos y la siguió por las escaleras.

Llegando a la habitación, con un hambre sin igual la despojó de toda su ropa y la miró desnuda debajo de él. Después de contemplarla por unos momentos volvió a besarla con mucha intensidad. Y ella aprovechó ese descuido para desvestirle también con mucha habilidad. Una vez completamente desnudos, él le miró a ella. Y la penetró con intensidad, se dejaron llevar por los movimientos de él, ella simplemente gemía sin parar, pronto él llegaría a su clímax y ella también, y mientras el vaivén continuaba su curso, los besos no se hicieron esperar. Y así poco a poco llegaron al clímax.

-Esta ha sido una gran noche.- dijo él con calma y bastante satisfecho.

-Sí, lo ha sido.- dijo ella cansada. De pronto una duda la asaltó.- ¿No te sientes mal por tu novia?

-Cielos, eso no te importó hace unos momentos ¿no?- dijo él con descaro

-En verdad, ¿no sientes ninguna culpa?- dijo ella preocupada

-Esto es totalmente diferente a mi relación con Sakura.- dijo él con seriedad.- La verdad es que tú me gustas mucho, tu forma tan firme de ser y tu fuerza, todo eso me gusta mucho de ti.- le dijo con voz calmada.

-Podré ser tranquila, pero no soy tonta- señaló con severidad ella.- No quieras engañarme con falsos sentimientos, no tienes por qué hacerlo, no lo necesito, sé honesto conmigo.- le dijo ella tranquila

-Lo que digo es verdad.- señaló él, se miraron por unos instantes y comenzaron de nuevo a besarse, esa noche fue bastante larga. Al retirarse él le suplicó a ella que tenía que repetirse, ella accedió con tranquilidad.

Los encuentros furtivos continuaron, pero ella comenzó a desesperarse, pues solo se daban cuando él no tenía nada que hacer o cuando su novia no estaba cerca, ella se estaba impacientando.

-Cuando menos te des cuenta te habré cambiado.- le dijo ella en una ocasión que estaban en la cama de él. Él solo sonrió y no la tomó en serio.

En cierta ocasión su amiga Tenten le presentó uno de sus amigos. Sasuke Uchiha era su nombre, ambos conectaron bastante bien, muy a pesar de la personalidad fría y distante de él, algo en ella se cautivó. La fiesta en la que se encontraban pronto llegó a su clímax, alcohol, drogas y el sexo comenzaron a reinar en el momento. Ella y Sasuke se hallaban sentados en un sofá, charlando como buenos amigos. Tenían un ambiente que se prestaba a que llegaran más a fondo, pero en cambio, él sólo se acercó a su oído y le dijo

-Hoy no será la noche, pequeña, pero creéme que serás mía.

Naruto se hallaba en la misma fiesta con su novia, Sakura, ambos estaban en el sillón de enfrente, Sakura estaba en las piernas de Naruto y le besaba bastante entretenida el cuello a su novio. Ambos estaban bastante ebrios, y mientras Sasuke y Hinata tenían su interesante charla, pronto Naruto comenzó a prestarles atención, y aunque su novia estaba bastante ocupada tratando de llevarlo a la cama, él solo tenía ojos para lo que estaba aconteciendo frente a él: Hinata y Sasuke.

De pronto Sasuke se acercó a ella y le robó un beso, el sonrojo fue presente en su cara y sin que se alejaran mucho el uno del otro, Sasuke volvió a robarle otro beso, beso que fue correspondido con intensidad ante la atónita mirada de Naruto

-Parece que Hinata por fin ha encontrado a alguien.- le dijo su ebria novia a Naruto. Él por su parte se sintió bastante molesto, se retiró con Sakura a una habitación para tener sexo, para su desagrado Hinata no le prestó la más minima atención. Regresó después de un rato y los encontró sentados platicando, él se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído. Eso fue el colmo para Naruto, rápidamente la tomó de la mano y la jaloneó hasta el jardín de esa casa.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo con molestia a la chica

-Te lo había advertido Naruto, tu y yo no somos nada, tu tienes una novia y yo soy una chica soltera con derecho a involucrarse con quien se le dé la gana, así que no me molestes.- le dijo seria, Sasuke rápidamente se acercó a ella y le ofreció llevarla a su casa, ella le pidió que se fueran de ahí pero que no la llevase a su casa, sin más partieron dejando al rubio con mirada atónita y bastante molestia.

Tuvieron un siguiente encuentro furtivo.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- dijo él mientras la miraba desnuda en su cama

-Sabes que me gusta el sexo contigo.- le respondió sin pudor ante su atenta mirada

-Cómo te va con Sasuke?- preguntó por fin

-Todo va muy bien.- señaló con seriedad

-Entonces tú…

-Sí Naruto, creo que con Sasuke podré tener una relación agradable, lo cual solo significa que esto se acabó.- dijo señalándolos a ambos. Naruto le besó con intensidad

-No puedes dejarme.- le dijo con una mirada suplicante

-Temo que yo te lo advertí, lo nuestro se acabó

Y así como inició, aquella relación fugaz y furtiva terminó, el rubio siguió con la amistad con ella, pues al final sólo ellos dos conocían su relación, el noviazgo entre Sasuke y Hinata progresó y ella se veía radiante, Naruto solía observarla con anhelo a lo lejos, pero no podía exigir nada, esa aventura había terminado.

**Hola, hola! Lo sé! Me he ausentado bastante de por acá, pero solo quiero que sepan que a veces la inspiración no llega y eso sumado a poco tiempo no es una gran combinación… Pero bueno, un rato de relajación y esto ha salido de mi mente, sí ya sé, he hecho bastante cínica a Hinata y Naruto un tanto muy infiel… pero es que me recordó a algo que yo viví… como sea! Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que seré muy feliz con un Review…**

**Un beso y un abrazo! Y gracias por leer… bye**


End file.
